1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to removing excess heat from a component and more particularly relates to removing excess heat from a circuit board component by conducting heat to an area with excess cooling capacity.
2. Description of the Related Art
In computers with limited space requirements, cooling of components is a critical part of the design. Component cooling is balanced with other design constraints such as space requirements and connectivity requirements. As a result, a heat sensitive component, such as a hard drive or processor, may be located such that cooling of the component is compromised. A heat sensitive component may be, but is not limited to, any component that would benefit by removing heat beyond the heat removed through typical convection or forced air cooling.
A heat sensitive component with inadequate cooling may run less efficiently. A heat sensitive component with inadequate cooling may also fail prematurely. Premature component failure and inefficient operation reduce the reliability and marketability of a computer and may result in reduced profits for the computer seller.
Typical methods of cooling using forced air or convection may not adequately cool heat sensitive components. Forced air cooling using directional channels or vanes may not be effective due to space constraints or cost. Adding more cooling through larger fans or additional fans may not be an effective solution due to long-term energy costs, reduced reliability, noise considerations, or the like.
Adding a heat sink to a heat sensitive component may not be possible due to space constraints. Adding a heat sink to a heat sensitive component also may not be effective if the heat sensitive component is located where cooling capacity is not adequate to make the addition of a heat sink effective.
The above mentioned problems associated with cooling a heat sensitive component are compounded in computers or other electronic equipment with extreme space constraints such as rack-mounted blade servers, lap-top computers, and the like. In addition, low energy use constraints in computers such as lap-top computers makes solving cooling problems for heat sensitive components through increased fan size or additional fans an unattractive solution.
Another solution to the problem of cooling heat producing components is the use of a heat pipe. Heat pipes are simple mechanical devices that transfer heat from one point to another. Typically heat pipes include a sealed heat chamber that contains a vaporizable fluid. As a heat producing component heats the heat pipe, the fluid vaporizes, releasing heat from the surface of the fluid. The vaporized fluid moves to a separate area where the heat is transferred to a cooling device such as a heat sink. The vapor cools, condenses, and gravity pulls the condensed vapor back to the heat source.
Heat pipes have proven to be a very effective method of cooling heat producing components on a circuit board. Heat pipes are especially effective with central processing units (CPUs) and graphics processing units (GPUs). A factor in the efficiency of the heat pipe is the ability to provide a sufficient downward force on a heat transfer tip that engages the heat producing component. In order to transfer heat effectively, the heat transfer tip must maintain contact with the heat producing component. The downward force ensures sufficient contact.
Generally, the downward force is provided by a plurality of fastening mechanisms, such as screws, that couple the heat pipe to the circuit board. One problem that arises, however, is introduced by the fastening mechanisms and causes the heat transfer tip to not fully engage the heat producing component. Often times, one fastening mechanisms is attached with more torque than another causing the heat transfer tip to not maintain a parallel relationship with the heat producing component, but rather have a gap. Because air is a horrible conductor of heat, this gap greatly reduces the efficiency of the heat pipe.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus and system to conduct heat from a heat producing component to an area in a computer with excess cooling capacity. Beneficially, such an apparatus and system would maintain sufficient contact of the heat transfer tip and the heat producing component.